Studies on sensory systems will be undertaken at the molecular, cellular and organismic levels of organization. Professional researchers, affiliated with the Departments of Psychology and Biological Science, will investigate sensory phenomena at the periphery as well as in the CNS. The interests range from the initiation of excitation by stimuli, the encoding of messages in the sensory pathways and finally, overt behavior caused by the sensory stimuli. The Sensory Biology Research Center provides funds for technical and clerical personnel, an EM facility, a histology lab as well as machine and electronic shops.